


【带卡】Omega自由交易事件

by Cai_ii



Series: 火影同人 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cai_ii/pseuds/Cai_ii
Summary: 哪对cp都逃不过的狗血乡村爱情剧又来了！即使是土味爱情也想要ABO！←顶风作ai（划掉）案警告！P.S.标题胡乱起的 和正文没啥关系
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: 火影同人 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

（前篇）  
1.  
卡卡西是一个孤儿，他是一个孤儿已经五年了，一个特别的孤儿。说起来村子里的孤儿真的不少，说他特别不只是因为他从七岁起就可以不接受任何救济独自活下来，还因为他是旗木家的孩子。  
旗木家族是村子里几大家族之一，早些年甚至还能排到首位，但随着近几年其他家族日渐壮大，再加上他们家的劳动力流失严重，年产量落了下风，经济带动不起来，家族也便跟着衰败了。  
旗木一族的族长眼睁睁看着兴旺的家族在他手中一天不如一天，急的脑袋上的白头发更白了。这天，在听到宇智波家族要收购他们家稻田的时候，更是两眼一黑，差点就要去见列祖列宗。难道真的要放下身段去求人家，或者只能祭出自己家的陈年老O出卖色相了么？年老的族长心疼的直用拐杖怼地，突然他想起了一个人，连忙找来管家吩咐道，“快去把卡卡西叫来。”  
卡卡西这孩子他几年前见过，好看是真好看，如果过几年能分化成Omega倒是可以利用一下，也不枉费这么多年他送过去的粮食和生活用品，虽然都被尽数退回了，但他坚信比物质更可贵的心意已经送到了。  
“卡卡西啊，快过来。”  
卡卡西看着族长笑的脸上堆满了褶子，活像一只斗牛犬成了精，不对，帕克可比他可爱多了，不能这么侮辱狗狗。暗自腹诽着，卡卡西不情不愿的挪步到族长面前，在距离半米的位置停下脚步。  
“您有事找我？”卡卡西低着头，声音不似同龄人的成熟冷静，还有一丝难以察觉的寒意。  
“几年没见都长这么大了，想当年你还是个娃娃的时候，我还抱过你呢，诶……”说到这里老族长突然停了下来，装模作样的叹了口气，似乎陷入了回忆般眼神都变得深邃起来，“那还是你父亲活着的时候……”  
“叙旧的话还是免了。”卡卡西不客气的打断老族长的话，他抬起头，凌厉的目光似乎能杀人，“而且父亲是怎么死的，您心里没点数么？”  
妈呀这孩子好A！  
座位上的老男人被这个12岁孩子真实的杀意吓的握紧了手中的拐杖，心虚的移开视线，暗自计算这小子要是扑上来，他一拐杖把人撂倒的可能性。  
好在卡卡西并没有为难老人家的打算，或者说暂时还没有。  
“今天叫你来是有重要的事情要说。”刚刚看到屋子里气氛不对，管家赶紧去前院喊了几个家丁过来，老族长看到自己的人来了，腰板立刻挺了起来，说话的语气也强硬了一些。  
“卡卡西啊，你也知道我们家族近几年过得怎么样，为了维持族人的生计我可以说是拼尽了全力。”注意到卡卡西毫不掩饰的不屑表情，老族长尴尬的咳嗽一声，继续说道，“为了旗木一族的存亡，我们每一个族人都要有赴汤蹈火的决心，你说是不是？”  
卡卡西没有回话，扭过头，留给老族长一个冷酷帅气的侧脸。  
“所以卡卡西啊，你能不能……”  
“不能。”  
“……暂住，真的只是暂住在宇智波家。”  
“我不去。”宇智波家？是班里那个吊车尾的家族么？这几年在学校还没被他烦够么，还要追到家里去。  
“卡卡西你不要太过分！”旁边的管家头上顶着“狗仗人势”四个大字就站了出来，“说得好听是找你来商量，直白一点说，你不过就是旗木家养的狗，现在主人玩腻了，要把你送人，你觉得自己有拒绝的权利么？”  
“别把我归到和你同类。”卡卡西冷冷的扫了管家一眼，狠冽的眼神吓的管家不自觉后退一步，额角滑落一颗汗珠，意识到被一个奶娃娃吓成这样面子上实在过不去，他张了张嘴还想说什么，被族长抬手阻拦。  
“好了好了，大家都冷静点。”族长一面安抚卡卡西的情绪，一面偷偷冲管家使了个眼色，“既然把你请过来，当然也是准备心平气和的和你讨论这件事……”  
“不用说了，我是不会走的。”  
“看来你是学不会好好说话了……”族长的语气突然转变，再不像一开始那么虚假的温和，“既然如此，可就别怪我用一些手断了。”  
卡卡西立刻警惕起来，但刚刚被管家分散精力的时候，没注意到四周靠近的几个人，此时一股脑的向他袭来，躲闪不及还是被按住了手脚。  
“放开我！”到底是一个十几岁的孩子，任他挣扎的再厉害还是挣脱不开男人们的束缚，他像一只愤怒的小兽，只能对着捕猎他的凶手低吼，但更多的是对未来的恐惧。  
“手脚捆了，嘴也堵上。”族长站起身，轻声对着管家吩咐道，“顺便给他喂一针。”  
“……喂什么？”管家不明所以。  
“因为我要让他看起来像Omega。”  
“……所以要喂什么？”  
老族长回头看了管家一眼，决定不和这个不知道托哪里的关系进来的蠢货计较，他淡定的向前走，也不去管身后忙活起来的众人，只留下一个冰冷的词飘荡在房间中。  
“催情剂。”

2.  
宇智波大宅今天迎来了几位稀客，平日里只在传闻中听说的旗木家大族长居然登门拜访，好多小辈的宇智波都挤在门口围观。木叶村几大家族互不干涉，也不会牵连太多早就成了默认的规则，如今旗木一族先探出第一步，不可否认是宇智波家财力的驱使。  
看来收购合同已经送到了。  
宇智波斑抿了口茶，短短一盏茶的功夫，对面的旗木族长已经从他们这一代聊到了上一代的故事了，他实在搞不懂这人大老远跑过来和他论族谱的意义何在。  
“寒暄的话就免了吧，您这次是为了收购的事情来的吧。”  
“呵呵。”一天之内接连被打断两次的人并没有生气，“不愧是年纪轻轻就坐稳族长位置的人，我也喜欢和直接的人打交道。”老族长喝了口茶润了润嗓子，话说的太多喉咙干巴巴的，“其实我们这次来是来送礼的。”  
“哦？是稻田？”  
“稻田有什么稀罕，我送一个稻草人怎么样？”看到对面疑惑的眼神，老族长神秘的笑笑，“一个Omega，换你这份收购合同，如何？”  
“你们家的Omega？”宇智波斑想到旗木族长家里那个走路都不太利索，笑起来没剩几颗牙，逢人却格外热情的Omega，浑身起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，眼神也带上了几分厌恶。  
“这孩子也是刚刚分化的，你们不知道很正常。再说，你们宇智波家也很久没有Omage了吧？”  
老族长的话很好的捏住了宇智波家的七寸，确实，他们家已经很久没有遇到不错的Omega了，这年头Omega的价值没准真的早已大大超过了稻田的价值。  
“人带来了么？”  
“当然！”老族长看出对方动了心，立刻叫人将卡卡西抬了出来。  
“这……他还不到12岁吧？”  
“我家孩子可是天才！”  
“……”宇智波斑不明白是自己没有表达清楚，还是对方想表达的他没有理解，眼前这个明显处于发情期的孩子怎么看都是个Omega，但是这也太小了吧，虽然味道的确很香甜。而且即便旗木家族现在确实衰败，但他们家还是承包这村子里最大的一片苞米地，这个交易不吃亏。  
直到旗木族长掏出另一份合同，斑才回过神，他草草的看了一眼，发现只是用这个孩子换十年领土互不侵犯，对自己没什么损失，才签了名字。  
等到旗木家的人离开，他又觉得好像哪里不太对。  
这孩子味道确实不错……但是为什么连周围的Beta也能闻到？

3.  
卡卡西是被一桶冷水激醒的，多亏这桶水，他身上催情剂的作用淡了不少，他抬手擦掉脸上的水迹，发现自己不光被松绑，脸上的面罩也不知什么时候被摘了下来，他默默打量周围陌生的环境和人。他面前有一个拎着水桶的男人，应该就是泼他水的，而他身后站着一个黑色长发的男人，衣服上有蒲扇标记，长的也挺好看的，应该是个宇智波。  
他果然被卖到宇智波家了。  
“你发情了。”  
狗屁他明明是被下药了！“我……”卡卡西想反驳，刚一张口声音就沙哑的不行，听起来倒真的像是发情期被折磨到不行的模样。  
“你还太小，今后你每次发情我都会给你注射抑制剂，但剂量不会太多，否则会影响今后生育状况，你需要凭借自己挺过发情期，直到成年那一天。”斑俯下身子，在卡卡西的胳膊上注射一针，见这孩子没有反应，又问了一句“听懂了么？”  
卡卡西觉得自己听到的信息量太大了，他明明没有发情只是被下了药，为什么要注射抑制剂，还有那个生育问题，他还没有分化，怎么就被贴上了Omega的标签，他还觉得自己会是Alpha呢！一定是那个老东西趁他昏迷的时候做了什么，他早就闻到了自己身上即使被水冲过还是留有的淡淡的香味，这老变态不止给他下药，还给他喷香水！早晚有一天，他会连着父亲的份儿连本带利的讨回来。他眼底的杀意还没来得及汇聚，就被胳膊上传来的的刺痛打断，随即就听到宇智波家的男人不带任何感情的问话。  
时间太短，卡卡西还没来得及想出接下来的策略，目前他唯一要做的就是逃出去，他不能沦为生殖工具，既然对方认定了自己已经分化，而且是个Omega，贸然打破这一认知是不理智的。显然Omega对宇智波家是有用的，而他只有做一个最不被设防的人，才有逃出去的可能。  
“嘿嘿嘿……”卡卡西学着印象中带土笑起来的样子，对着斑傻笑几声，也不回话。虽然不太擅长，但他决定表现成不太聪明的样子，降低这些人对他的防备，伺机逃走。  
斑被卡卡西笑的楞了几秒，这孩子好看是挺好看，难道是个傻子？斑怒摔手中的针管，愤愤的想，就知道那个老东西没安好心，那么大一片稻田啊，就被这个长的好看的小傻子给换走了！  
旗木家的人最好能在这十年内翻身，否则到时候就不只是收购稻田这么简单了。斑看了一眼地上因为抑制剂后劲儿太足昏倒的卡卡西，再次感叹他的漂亮脸蛋的同时，又担心起将来生出像他一样好看的傻子可怎么办，他暗自决定先观察几年，如果成年后还是这个德行，就打包退回去。  
“给他找间屋子，一日三餐送到房间，除此之外也不用特别照顾。”斑站起身，拍掉衣服上沾染的灰尘，“留两个人轮流看着他，有情况及时汇报。”

4.  
自从卡卡西入住宇智波大宅后就没过过一天消停日子，每天都有不同的宇智波过来对着他指指点点，也多亏了他现在是个“傻子”，这些人不敢轻易靠近，只能远远的看着，再好奇他面罩下的真容。  
卡卡西在这里看似过着安逸的生活，实际上他早就注意到暗处的身影，他还是没有得到足够的信任。虽然被允许随意走动，但每次只要接近门口就会被家丁打扮的男人赶回来。除了这一点，他日子过得倒也算不错，基本上不会被打扰，比在旗木家的待遇还好。  
但是凡事都有变数，事实证明任何地方人一旦多起来，令人讨厌的存在也总会出现。  
卡卡西这天正溜达到后院，估摸着墙体的高度他需要几秒翻上去，就被一阵沙沙的脚步声围了起来，是几个宇智波家的小辈，和他看起来差不多年纪的样子。  
“你就是旗木卡卡西？”为首的男孩应该是跑的急了，说起话来气喘吁吁的，腰板却挺的笔直，双手抱在胸前，屹然一副老大的派头。  
卡卡西这几天实在笑的太多了，看到对方只是几个小孩就想偷个懒，他假装没听懂，随手从一旁折了支花就递了过去。  
“啊，谢谢……不对谁要你的花了！你给我站住！”男孩一把抓住企图溜走的卡卡西，将手中的花摔在地上，“别拿这玩意糊弄我，你有没有听见我说话！脑袋不好耳朵也不好么？”  
卡卡西被扯的有些烦躁，周围几个孩子的附和声更是听的他头疼。本着能不惹麻烦就不惹麻烦的心态，努力克制住没有撂倒这个男孩，但对方显然没有体谅到他的艰难处境，捉住卡卡西手腕的手也更加用力，似乎一心只想着证明自己老大的威严。  
可是欺负一个傻子有什么可得意的？  
“放手。”卡卡西看到暗处的男人消失了，应该是去通知宇智波斑了吧，他不能放过这个机会。卡卡西用力抽回自己的手，本以为会费一些力气，没想到对方直接松了手，他的力气还没来得及撤回，身体跟着向后退了一步，被脚下的石阶绊倒在地。  
本来只是个双方都不会在意的小插曲，却因为突然闯入的一个声音变了味道。  
“你们不许动他！”  
卡卡西眨了两下眼睛，这个声音很熟悉，挡在他前面的背影更是眼熟到不行，难道是……  
“别怕，卡卡西，我来保护你。”  
果然是他的同班同学，宇智波带土。  
带土从听到卡卡西要留在宇智波的消息之后就一直在找他，本以为毕业了就见不到的人突然出现在他家，而且听说还变傻了。那个从小学一年级无论学习成绩还是体育项目碾压他六年的小天才，居然变成了傻子？带土接受不了这个事实，直到几天前，他远远的看到卡卡西对着几个家丁笑的一脸人畜无害，毫无心机的模样，才算信了。这笑容出现在谁的脸上他都不会有太大的反应，但那可是卡卡西啊，从小就冷冰冰的，这么多年也没见他笑过。那天过后，带土担心傻乎乎的卡卡西会被欺负，有时间就会来偷偷跟着他，今天果然被他撞见了。  
“诶哟，这不是我们宇智波家的废物么？”几个男孩子对带土的兴趣明显比卡卡西要大，不由分说的就围了上来。  
“明明是个吊车尾还说什么大话。”  
“要有身为吊车尾的自觉，你觉得自己保护的了谁？”  
卡卡西站起身，本想趁着众人视线不在自己身上翻墙逃出去，带土那边突然爆发出的嘲笑声，传到他耳朵里意外的令他感到愤怒，他眼看着带土猛的冲了过去，拳头还没落到人家身上就已经被按倒在地上，拳脚间可能是碰到了脑袋，带土两眼一黑，直接昏了过去。  
卡卡西连忙跑过去，三拳两脚将几个男孩撂倒在地，他将带土翻个身抱在怀里查看伤势，发现并无大碍才放下心。他站起来走到那个殴打带土打的最起劲儿的男孩面前，一脚将刚爬起来的男孩又踹回地上。  
失去意识的带土没能听到卡卡西同往常一样的冷冷的声音。  
“只有我能叫他吊车尾。”

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

（中篇）  
5.  
带土再次醒过来的时候，立刻被头上的钝痛感疼的红了眼圈，他抬手揉了揉，发现在自己昏迷期间已经被好好的包扎过了。  
糟了，卡卡西呢？  
他想要翻身下床，却高估了自己身体的承伤情况，双腿使不上力，整个上半身马上要栽到床下时，一双苍老瘦弱的手及时扶住了他。  
“小心点，你的伤还没好。”  
“唔……奶奶。”宇智波带土平时的成绩一直处于中下游，从来得不到家里长辈们的重视，在小辈中也没有什么朋友，还因为父母都不在身边而经常受人欺负，只有奶奶一直无微不至的照顾着他的生活起居，想来能为他包扎的也只有奶奶了。“我是……怎么回来的？卡卡西呢？”  
“卡卡西？就是你经常提到的班里的同学么？”宇智波家的奶奶扶着带土靠坐在枕头上。  
“嗯……就是刚刚还和我在一起的，银色头发的男孩，身高大概在我这里。”带土伸出手在自己眼睛的位置比划了一下，又因为意识到自己居然每次都被这个小个子揍翻在地而暗自羞愧。  
“被送回来的只有你一个人，头上那么大一个包。”奶奶说着，满眼都是心疼，“不过听他们说你昏倒的地方，身边只有旗木家的那个孩子，好像是个脑子不怎么好的，突然犯了癔症动手打了人。”  
“才不是他打的！他现在在哪里？”带土急的坐起身，顾不得想按住他躺回去的奶奶，他现在只想知道卡卡西在哪里。  
“其实本来也没对他怎么样，但是旁边跑过来几个同样受伤了的男孩，他们都说自己是旗木家的孩子打伤的……”  
“胡说！他们明明是我打伤的！”带土说的理直气壮，如果忽略他明显被痛殴了一顿的脸的话。  
“再加上他被带走的时候挣扎的厉害……”奶奶看了带土一眼，显然没有接他话茬的打算，自家的孩子她还是了解的，那几个被揍的鼻青脸肿的，一看就不是带土能下得去的手。“好像被狠狠收拾了一顿扔进仓房反省去了。”  
“诶？不行,我要去救他！”听到卡卡西可能吃了亏，带土连忙翻身下床，套上鞋子就往外跑。  
“你去哪？”奶奶见拦不住他，只好问清楚带土的去向，如果他长时间不回来，也好知道到哪里去找。  
“我去找斑！”

6.  
“斑爷爷，当时的情况就是这样，卡卡西真的没有打伤我！”带土看着座位上的男人急的直跺脚，他都解释半天了，这人怎么一点反应也没有。  
“谁是你爷爷。”斑根本不想理会这个聒噪的小孩是被谁打伤的，他吩咐将卡卡西关起来也只是不想放他出去继续惹麻烦，那孩子不安分的很，三天两头就惦记着往外跑，他早就发现了，只是目前没有精力管。但是眼前这个小兔崽子竟然喊他爷爷，一下子就喊老了几十岁。“所以你是来求情的？”  
“我是来求您把他交给我照顾的。”带土见斑终于肯理人，赶紧将自己的来意说明，弯腰行了个大礼，态度诚恳的和上门提亲无异。  
斑也被他的举动吓了一跳，怎么自己刚收的Omega还没开始养成就被人惦记上了？虽然他也没多在意这个Omega就是了，一想到将来会有一个顶着和他差不多长相的智障儿童，他就恨不得午夜惊醒十个来回。但是不想要归不想要，好歹这是自己的东西，拱手让人是不可能的，这辈子都不可能的。   
“说说看让我把他交给你的理由。”  
“首先，我们两个是同班六年的同学，我很了解他……我是说，脑子坏掉之前的他。”带土以为斑在考验他，忙不迭的将自己和卡卡西的羁绊尽数抖露出来。“我知道他喜欢吃什么，我也会做……虽然做的没有奶奶好吃就是了。他以前最喜欢看书了，我可以每天都给他读，就是不知道他现在还听不听得懂。对了，斑爷爷，开学之后我可以带着他上学么？”  
宇智波斑从听到他们是同学就开始震惊，这种竹马系养成的展开不太妙啊，自己是给人家领回了个童养媳么？他转念一想，旗木家为了一份收购合同，不知道打着什么算盘送来这么个傻小子来，不过既然送都送来了，不如就安心留下，他虽然不打算将自己的优秀基因交代在这个小傻子身上，倒是可以便宜了自己家小子，说的好听点这是两族联姻，将来旗木家总不好什么嫁妆都不送来吧。  
何况废物和傻子不是很般配么，他现在倒有些想看看这两个人在一起的画面了。  
“斑爷爷？”迟迟没有得到回复的带土又叫了一声，这个男人刚刚一直盯着他，那目光虽然落在他身上但却好像看向了很远的地方，笑的他有些瘆得慌。  
“谁是你爷爷。”理智告诉他没必要三番两次和小辈计较称呼的问题，但是情感上他接受不了，立刻反驳出口，“知道仓房的位置么？和他们说是我让你去的就行了，赶紧走吧。”  
“谢谢斑爷爷！”  
“谁是你……算了算了。”斑挥了挥手，“虽然你将来大概率会分化成Beta，但还是劝你在他成年之前最好不要动他，未成年的Omega身体可是很脆弱的。”  
“放心吧，斑爷……Omega？！卡卡西他是Omega？！”  
斑被吵得心烦，二话不说将一脸不可置信的带土赶了出去，直到站在大门口带土还没有消化掉这个信息。  
卡卡西真不愧是天才，才12岁居然就已经分化了，不对不对，重点不是这个，他居然是个Omega啊，那个平时连多看他一眼都要被揍的找不到家的卡卡西居然是Omega啊，这不是大快人心，啊不是，大失所望么——学校里那些卡卡西的狂热追随者们得失望成啥样啊。

7.  
带土接到卡卡西的时候对方的状态很不好，长时间没有进食和饮水，再加上不久前刚被狠狠揍过一顿，被带土抱在怀里时疼的嘶嘶抽气，呼吸声都带着痛苦。小孩子到底不如大人的手重，打成这样不知道要养几天才能好。带土看着怀里的卡卡西内心复杂的要命，他终于理解了斑的话，他从来没见过这样脆弱的卡卡西，让人想不顾一切的去保护他。  
带土抱着卡卡西回了家，小心的将人放在自己的床上，和奶奶解释了几句，拿起药膏就开始扒卡卡西的衣服，慌手慌脚间碰到了卡卡西的伤处，又被他微弱的呼痛声吓得不敢再有动作，最后还是奶奶看不下去了，推开带土给卡卡西身上几处明显的於伤涂了药。  
“这孩子是谁，怎么伤成这样了？”奶奶心疼的端来一碗粥，到底年纪大了见不得小孩子受苦。  
“都是因为我……”带土接过粥琢磨着左右卡卡西还没醒，咕嘟嘟自己先喝了大半碗，看到奶奶看他的眼神开始不善，连忙放下粥将今天的事情说了出来。  
“可怜的孩子。”  
“奶奶……”带土犹豫了一下还是打算将自己的决定说出来，“以后可以让卡卡西住在我们家么？”他知道自己家的条件并不富裕，再舔一副碗筷可能就意味着他和奶奶的饭量就要缩减。  
“当然可以。”她对这个提议没有任何意见，本来就不知道自己还能陪在带土身边多久，如今多了个人陪他，自己也就放心了，“我去做晚饭，你在这里陪着他吧。”  
“谢谢您……”带土松了一口气。宇智波家虽然每个月都会按人头发放粮食，但是卡卡西是旗木家的人，不知道会不会和他们一个待遇呢？  
“唔……”床上传来的呻吟声立刻转移了带土的注意，他眼见着卡卡西要醒，小心的扶他坐起，靠在自己肩上。  
卡卡西迷迷糊糊间被人喂了一口水，他实在太久没喝到水，一口气喝掉一整杯，才逐渐清醒过来。  
“还有哪里疼么？”带土将水杯放在桌子上，“我是宇智波带土，你记不记得？”  
听到带土从他耳边传来的声音，他才意识到自己目前的姿势有多暧昧，他稍微挣扎了一下，立刻被周身袭来的疼痛打败，那些人下手真黑，他感觉自己的肋骨都要断掉了。他低头看了看，身上的衣服应该带土的，不怎么合身稍微宽松了一些，但好歹没让他光着身子。  
“你……你是不是饿了？”带土见他有些难受的蹙起眉，一只手托着装着粥的碗，另一只手悬在半空动都不敢动，他本就没有照顾病人的经历，更别提这人还不一定听得懂他说的话。他将碗慢慢的抬起，另一只手拿着勺子递到卡卡西嘴边，等了没一会，见卡卡西摘下面罩张口吃了，他才放下心来继续喂饭，就是有点后悔这个角度看不到卡卡西的脸。  
“卡卡西你真傻，他们那么多人，打不过你怎么不跑啊。”带土喂的越发得心应手，对待卡卡西的态度也不再那么小心翼翼，一时也不管卡卡西是不是能理解，把心里想的一股脑都说了出来。“下次再有人欺负你，你就跑来找我！”  
然后看着你被他们痛殴么？卡卡西在带土看不见的地方翻个白眼。  
“我以后一定会保护你的，你放心。”带土信誓旦旦的保证，“你现在也许还不能理解，但是你要相信我一定会变强的，强到再也不让任何人伤害你。”带土将空掉的碗放在桌子上，扶着卡卡西躺下时，终于如愿以偿的看到了他的脸，不愧是卡卡西，不愧是Omega，真好看啊。“我家只有我和奶奶两个人住，这里以后也是你的家了，我会像对待弟弟一样照顾你的。”  
卡卡西被带土说的面上一红，打他记事那天起，除了父亲还没有人说过要保护他的话，一方面想保护他的人已经不在了，另一方面以他的身手倒也不需要任何人的庇护。但是这个每天被他用实力碾压八百回的吊车尾，在他最落魄的时候主动伸出手将他拉到身后，还说要给他一个家。  
“那个，我平时会出去训练几个小时，你就乖乖在家陪着奶奶等我回来，知道了么？”带土边说边比划着，生怕卡卡西听不懂他的话，他目前还不确定卡卡西的理解能力在几岁的程度。  
“知道了，”卡卡西弯起眼睛冲着带土笑，“带土哥哥。”也不知道是失去了面罩的保护，还是这个称呼的反作用力太大，卡卡西觉得异常的羞耻。  
带土被卡卡西的笑容直击心脏，大脑停止思考两秒钟，回过神来更加坚定了要保护卡卡西的决心。心里为了曾经的小天才现在都傻成这样难过了几秒，又不可否认这样的卡卡西好像更加的……可爱。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

（后篇）  
8.  
生活并没有带土一开始想的那样艰难，卡卡西人虽然傻了，基本的生存技能居然没丢，不止会下河摸鱼，还能自己烹饪，关键味道还出人意料的好，得到了带土和奶奶的一致好评。斑也会定期送一些粮食过来，隔一段时间还会送几支抑制剂，并嘱咐带土不能过量使用，对这棵未来的摇钱树格外关照。本就不明白自家族长为什么突然领进来一个外姓人的宇智波们，更加坚信了旗木卡卡西是他私生子的传言。  
不过偶尔也会有出现一些惹人讨厌的小插曲，比如在某天他们去河边摸鱼的时候，草丛中突然蹦出来的几个熟悉人影。  
“哟，这个组合真稀奇，废物和傻子会钓鱼。”  
嚯，还挺押韵。  
带土翻了个白眼，如果是曾经的他也许还会慌乱一阵，但是现在的带土根本不用理会这些人的挑衅，因为会有人替他摆平。他面前一道银色身影闪过，没几分钟就把那些人打的哭喊着，撒丫子逃命去。  
虽然很想应景的补一句“关门放卡卡西！”，但想到第一次这么说的时候，被奇迹般听懂了而恼羞成怒的卡卡西连同那些人一块撂倒，似乎还比别人多挨了几脚，承受了他这个年纪本不该有的毒打，事后还要被敌我不分的小疯子一路踹回家，带土就胆战心惊的收起了这个念头。  
每天的体能训练简直白做了，怎么还是打不过卡卡西。  
没用多久，带土饲养了只恶犬的消息就在宇智波家传开了，一直找麻烦的几个孩子被揍的多了也就不来了，带土和卡卡西难得享受了一段安生日子。  
“多吃点，你看你这么瘦。”还矮。鉴于卡卡西即使傻了还是时不时能碾压他的智商，带土理智的没有说出口，只是将盘子推的离卡卡西近了一些。  
他看着卡卡西剃鱼刺，摘面罩，再将鱼肉放进嘴巴里这一系列动作，一切都是那么的正常，哪有一点傻子的样子，再回想了一下这么长时间以来，这人除了第一天对他笑过之后，好像再也没有给过他好脸色，对奶奶倒是笑的甜丝丝的。这种差别待遇实在太明显，他实在没忍住轻声问了一句，“其实你没有傻对不对？”  
“嗯。”  
“啊？！”本来只是随口一问，没想到居然得到了肯定回答，带土惊的从椅子上站了起来，看着对面连个白眼都懒得甩给他的人颤抖着确认一次，“真的？”  
“真的。”  
卡卡西吃鱼吃的正香，突然被人薅住脖领子，大力的摇晃差点把他刚下肚的鱼给晃出来。  
“你把我这两个月的担心还回来啊！！”  
“呕……”  
结果真的吐了。带土一边帮卡卡西拍背，一边搀扶着怀里卡卡西逐渐下沉的身体。不对劲，卡卡西有些不对劲。带土看着怀里异常虚弱，面色潮红，身上还有些发烫的卡卡西，搜刮着脑袋里为数不多的知识，最后一拍脑门，卡卡西这肯定是发烧了。  
他拿着退烧药就要往人嘴里怼，连杯水都没准备，卡卡西强忍着身体的不适，费了老大力气将脸转到带土面前，就为了面对面给他一个白眼，“你傻了吗，我这明显是发情了。”  
诚如带土所言，卡卡西不愧是天才，连分化都比别人要早。卡卡西怎么也没有想到自己竟然真的分化成了Omega，虽然他对这种事情也说不上多在乎，但这样就如了那些老家伙的愿，还是令他挺不爽的。  
带土瞬间懵了，和卡卡西一起生活了近两个月，他都快忘了卡卡西是个Omega，是说世界上哪有这么彪悍的Omega，整天追着人揍还一副生人勿近的气场。  
“你还不去取抑制剂么，我快不行了……”卡卡西看着带土那不知所措的样子，就知道这人一定没有好好上过生理卫生课，第一次发情期比他想象中来的要早，也更加难以忍受，要不是实在没有力气他真的很想把带土踹出去。“带土哥哥。”  
这几个字卡卡西咬的格外的重，不知道为什么带土就是听出了卡卡西在生气，连忙抱起卡卡西冲向卧室，那里有斑送来的抑制剂。

9.  
那天晚上带土就知道了这是卡卡西第一次发情，虽然闻不到卡卡西的信息素，但他觉得那味道一定是相当香甜的，就像他最喜欢的红豆糕一样甜。发情中的Omega十分脆弱，带土记着斑让他斟酌用量的警告，没敢多注射，看到卡卡西难受就抱着他帮他顺气，哄的卡卡西小睡了一会他才松一口气。  
卡卡西迷迷糊糊中拽着带土的衣角说了很多话，他认识卡卡西这么多年所说的话，加起来都没有今晚多。他说自己出生就失去了母亲，相依为命的父亲也因为在族人间的声望越发高过族长，而被恶意散发的谣言逼到自我了断，留下年幼的卡卡西独自活着。他还说了在学校中第一次见到带土的感觉，虽然是个吊车尾，但总觉得他们有些地方很像，现在想来可能因为他们两个都是孤儿吧。  
带土一边听一边帮卡卡西整理被角，他从来不知道卡卡西过的这样艰难，他只知道这人不爱笑，却不知道这背后的原因。听到后面更是暗自窃喜原来自己那么早就被卡卡西记住了，面上却还要抱怨这人霸占了自己的床。  
卡卡西拽着带土衣袖的手使了使力，带土被他拽的身子往前倾了倾，就听这人小声说了句什么，内容听不太真切，大概是一起睡之类的，带土当然不会拒绝，翻身上床，搂着拱进他怀里的卡卡西闭上了眼睛。  
即使是两个少年，挤在一张单人床还是有些拥挤，但是谁也没有抱怨。卡卡西埋在他胸口声音闷闷的，说自己不想成为宇智波家的生育工具，还说如果孩子一定要姓宇智波，他希望父亲是带土。  
带土听着怀里逐渐平缓的呼吸声，小心的挪动了一下某个突然精神的部位，他明知道现在的卡卡西脑袋不清醒说的话不能当真，身体还是可耻的有了反应。他无数次想超越卡卡西，只为得到这个人的肯定，但是这次他希望自己能分化成Alpha，不是要证明自己比他强，而是为了给他一个真正的家。  
卡卡西的发情期熬了三天才算过去，如带土所料，卡卡西对自己说过的话果然都没记住。卡卡西因为真的分化成了Omega，在外面装傻子装的更起劲儿了，有时候带土都忍不住信了。  
很快带土就开学了，而卡卡西是个傻子不被允许带到学校，带土只能放学回来给他讲每天学到的内容，虽然卡卡西觉得自己看课本学的会更快，但是带土坚持要证明自己在学校有认真听课，卡卡西只好妥协了。  
这样又过了一年多，终于迎来了带土的分化，是个Alpha。  
得到这个消息的宇智波家里炸了锅，从小看他不顺眼的几个孩子相继分化成了Beta，就连斑也没想到带土会分化成Alpha，虽然他这两年确实越发的身强体壮，成绩也保持在中上游水平。  
当然卡卡西也没想到，他看着家里活蹦乱跳的Alpha内心复杂。和一个Alpha生活在一个屋檐下总觉得不太安全啊，虽然现在的带土还打不过他……大概。  
似乎是为了证明卡卡西的猜想，不久就迎来了带土的发情期，当时带土正在给卡卡西补习今天的课程，突然就倒在了桌子上，毫无征兆的撞击声吓了卡卡西一跳，好在奶奶的房间离得远没有被引来。  
有过几次经验的卡卡西立刻就看出带土是发情了，空气中弥漫着一股清冽的酒香，卡卡西被带土的信息素围绕险些摔倒，他撑着发软的双腿，大口喘着气，艰难的给带土注射了一只抑制剂。  
带土是闻着一缕清甜的香气清醒的，他那边的信息素逐渐稳定，卡卡西却被迫提前了发情期，虽然不是他一开始想象的红豆糕的味道，但也让他好不容易压下去的欲望又有些蠢蠢欲动起来。  
他不准备再给卡卡西用抑制剂了，而卡卡西显然也是这么想的。

10.  
两人的关系就这么顺理成章的确立了，首先发现的是奶奶，其实也很难不被发现，第一次的卡卡西丝毫不懂得收敛，如果不是带土在旁边时不时捂住他的嘴，估计整个宇智波家族都要知道了。奶奶当然不会有意见，她向来很喜欢卡卡西这个孩子，他乖巧听话，一点也不像外面传的是个傻子。第二个知道的是宇智波斑，带土拉着被吃干抹净的卡卡西跑到斑面前显摆，还扬言以后再也不用送抑制剂了，那架势着实有些挑衅，更别提他还把卡卡西并没有傻的秘密说了出去。  
会被杀吧。卡卡西警惕的盯着高大的男人。  
可是斑只是扫了他们一眼，什么多余的话也没说，甚至还答应了带土成年之后要办一场盛大婚礼的无理要求。  
“宇智波家这几年可不止Omega少，Alpha也不多。”带土拉着卡卡西从斑的院子里走出来，解释道，“所以他不会轻易动我，还得留着我振兴家业呢。”  
“怎么样，解气么？”  
卡卡西觉得带土的脸周围似乎有几颗星星在闪烁，闪的他不自觉的也跟着开心起来，“嗯。”  
卡卡西不用再装傻，自然也就可以跟着带土上学，他只用了半学期就跳到和带土一个年级，并稳居年级第一的宝座直至毕业，堪称校园一大传奇。  
他们两个升上高中那年，带土的奶奶去世了，老人临终前紧紧的抓住两个孩子的手叠在一起，什么话也没留下就离开了，从那以后他们就真的只剩下彼此了。  
按照当时的说法Omega是不被允许上大学的，但是卡卡西的成绩太过优异，破格被城镇上一所有名的大学录取了。以带土的成绩就算把脑袋学秃了也考不上那所大学，可是他又实在不想离卡卡西太远，只好努力考上了同一所城市的其他学校。  
卡卡西学了经济，带土选择了法律。  
他始终记得那年卡卡西哭着对他说父亲被害时的悲戚，也记得因为Omega的身份，无论卡卡西多优秀，始终有人以世俗的眼光对他指指点点，那些带着偏见的声音听到他耳朵里，记在他心里。所以他想学习法律，以打破这些不合理的规则为目标，打造一个卡卡西能够肆无忌惮地做想做的任何事的世界。  
大学第二年的时候，旗木家传来消息，老族长不堪岁月和病痛的折磨终于撒手人寰了，死前因为多年的愧疚，将那片斑心心念念的稻田送到了卡卡西名下。那块本来是卡卡西的父亲生前亲自照料的田地。  
毕业后两个人回到村子，都没有回到各自的家族里，他们开了个小型律师事务所，带土负责接案子，平时有时间就给高层们写信，提出Omega的种种不平等待遇，而卡卡西现在就是他的财务，不忙的时候会去稻田里待上半天，兼职稻草人的工作，日子平淡又幸福。  
“卡卡西。”带土忙了一天没有见到卡卡西，一想就知道这人又来了这里，他向卡卡西伸出手，“回家了。”  
“好。”卡卡西握住他的手，他眼前的人依稀还是曾经那个说要给他一个家的少年，这么多年过去，他真的做到了。“我们要一个孩子吧。”  
“你知道说这种话的后果么？”  
“当然，我拭目以待。”

End.  
结局写的太赶了（土下座）  
本来想着开车才写的这篇结果到最后也没有www  
也许番外会有？（别信！）


End file.
